THAT GIRL
by lA URUgUAyiitA
Summary: OK THIS ONE IS ABOUT THE A DANCE AT KADIC!ULRICH HIS BROTHER,JEREMIE, AND ODD SING A SONG TO THE GIRLS AND...TO FIND OUT READ.AND REVIW!PARINGS U Y, O S, J A.


**0Ok SO thiiSz ONE iiSz CAlLEd thAt giiRl!  
iiTSz A MUSiiC ONE!  
iiT WASz iiNSpiiERd by My ApSOlUtE fAVORiiTE SONg by Nlt!!  
**

**YUMI POV**

"No, no, no!"

"Why did I say yes to William, I want to go with Ulrich!"

"Well then cancel, and asked Ulrich!" said Aelita getting mad cause Yumi has been talking about this for 30 min straight!

"I cna't Ulrich saw when William kissed me and he got mad and asked Sissy."Replied Yumi

"**WHAT**", aksed Odd running into Aleitas room and sitting down on her bed.

"Wait so let me get this straight, your going to the dance with WILLIAM, and Ulrich is going wit SISSY???"asked Odd

"Well um yeah but."Yumi stared but was inturrupted by a nock on the door, it was Ulrich!

He ran in and walked up to Yumi.

"Ca-can we talk in the hallway?" he asked.

She didnt look at him.

"Please" he insisted

"Allright"she said and they walked out of the room.All eye's on them

"Look Yumi I kno you saw me asking Sissy to the dance"Said Ulrich

"Yea I know" Replied Yumi still not looking at him

"I also know that your going with William, I just wanted to say i hope you have a good time, but most importan I want you to be carefull.

"Yeah you too"Replied Yumi.

"Well I gotta go so see ya"said Ulrich as he walked away.

"Yeah see ya"Said Yumi as she walked her own way.

* * *

**AT THE DANCE YUMI POV**

"Come on Yumi let's dance."William said whil trying to hold Yumi's waist

"No"said Yumi pushin him away and regecting him for the 3 time

As she said this 4 boy's walked in

**1.ULRICH  
2.KEVIN (ULRICH'S BROTHER)  
3.ODD  
4.JEREMIE**

They walked on stage and stared singing

ULRICH  
_**I ain't never met a girl before  
That came on in and shook up my life  
Someone who'd make me give up everything  
Go for broke and fall in love  
And baby girl thats something**_

"Oh my god!"Ulrich's singing"  
EVERYONE YELLED  
**_  
OH! My heart my time, its nothing  
Girl OH! Her kiss, just can't do with out it  
OH! There's something bout the things you do  
Ho! and everytime i think of you  
I get excited cause your my girl_**

_And Kevin is looking at Sisst  
And Odd is looking at Sam  
__As Jeremie is looking at Aelita!_

Suddently Aelita and Samantha were pushing Yumi in to the dance floor, to dance with none other then  
**ULRICH!**

**_Just the way I like it  
Gotta have it just the way  
(that girl) Keep me open I be hopin that I'm gon be with (that girl)  
I cant belive  
She's killing me  
Crazy, Sexy, Cool baby you that girl._**

By this part of the song Yumi was dancing with Ulrich  
Kevin with Sissy  
Odd with Sam and  
Jeremie with Aleita

**_Nothing bout this girl is typical  
Body right out Vibe Magazine  
And she's just so incredible  
Shes the type of girl that you might search your whole life for  
OH! My heart my time its nothing  
Girl OH! Her kiss, just cant do with out it  
OH! something bout the things  
Ho! you do and everytime I think of you  
I get excited cause your my girl _**

**_that girl  
Just the way I like it  
Gotta have it just the way  
(that girl) Keep me open I be hopin that I'm gon' be with (that girl)  
I cant belive (that girl) she's killing me Crazy, Sexy, Cool baby you that girl._**

Now they were back on stage!  
Leaving the girl cofussed!

**_(that girl)  
Just the way I like it  
Gotta have it just the way  
(that girl) Keep me open I be hopen that Im gon be with that (that girl)  
I cant believe (that girl) she's killing me Crazy, Sexy, Cool baby you that girl._**

That girl That girl

That girl that girl (Oh that girl you know I like that girl)  


As the song ended Kevin and Odd went to intoduce the song!

"Hey people whats up?"asked Odd yelling into the microfone.

"Ok this song is called THAT GIRL, my brother Ulrich wrote it for Yumi"Said Kevin realy fast,then loked at Odd,

"I wasn't I supposed to say that was I?"Asked Kevin.

"Well um.. no I dont think so"replied Odd.

"Well we hoped you liked it, have a good time see ya"Said Kevin  
"Yea see ya pepole."replied Odd.

Ulrich turned to them and was about to start running, but was stopped by something or someone grabing his are and pulling him back.

He turned to see who it was and to his suprice it was YUMI.

"So Ulrich you wrote that song for me?"asked Yumi with a smile on her face.  
"Well um yea cause..."he stared

But got inturoppted by Yumi's lips brushing against his.

He put his hands on her waist pulling her in, while she put her hands around Ulrich's neck, making the kiss more passonite.

They finally broke apart about 5 seconds later

She looked at him and he looked at her.  
She moved closer and said

"I love you Ulrich!"  
"I love you too Yumi"

He kissed her and toke her hand and let them both to the dance floor.

I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY GOOD!

SO0 READ AND REVIEW!  
PLEASE, THANKS

lA URUgUAyiitA


End file.
